User talk:NikkieJay
Welcome! Hi NikkieJay -- we're excited to have Vocaloid Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro HAYYY!!!!! I'm too wimpish to make my own wiki...anyways...WAZZAP?!?! and...wat's "Vocaloid"?!an awesome person...-.-" hi i don't know what a Vocaloid is? and sol is hiting on rocker and i will join i told him and he said the couch is ready for monday night why is sol not on your list? can i have the key to your place? a sol left your place i make better if you stay sol said he is hiting on a lot of girls sol is hiting again Nyehh... ohhh...no need to tell me anymore...checked it up on wikipedia! ^.^ Hi! I won't be in the computer tonight 'cause my mom took the tower to get it cleaned out.--AlyKagamine 13:37, November 3, 2009 (UTC) fan art for lin could you draw him and put it on his page his apperance is on his page--okay? 11:56, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I made Skylor!--AlyKagamine 18:43, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I need to make my story up about Kina. Do uou mind if I make something called "Project D.I.V.A." ?--AlyKagamine 18:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey! heh heh heh.....now that i'm here can you help me with a talkbubble?(sorry but i had to add a I in there)IOathkeeperKH 22:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) may i have a talkbubble with Miku?IOathkeeperKH 21:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The 2nd one please.Oathkeeper 21:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! ^-^Oathkeeper 21:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I don't know what quotes she has. (sorry) Oathkeeper 21:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I guess that will do :)Oathkeeper 22:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) It's Beautiful! BUt um.......what do i type to get the bubble?Oathkeeper 22:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) get on the irc now nikkie the next alice the next alice hmm don't worry i make the next alice nikkie Hello! I'm Faith, and I'm interested in using and expanding this wiki to it's full potential. I am a diehard Vocaloid fan myself and also a fanon writer for the softwares. When I found this wiki as it is now, I was almost stunned by the lack of quality conent and community. However, with an open mind and a team of other devoted users, I do believe I will be able to turn this place around. Please allow me and my colleagues to prove ourselves as capable of maintaining this fanon community you've created for us. All I ask is for adminship to be granted to myself, so I will be able to fulfill the purposes of this wiki. Thank you for your time and I hope to hear back from you soon -- Faith124 Phoenix Empire 06:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello, NikkieJay Can you make your own song/song lyrics? Ny'jai Hanson (talk) 18:32, April 22, 2018 (UTC)